This invention relates to a circuit suitable for use in a semiconductor integrated circuit, for transmitting digital signals, and particularly to a digital signal transmission circuit for transmitting pulse signals used to specify operating timing.
1. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional digital signal transmission circuit, there is known one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-22270, for example.
Transmission lines used for transmitting clock signals have been described in the disclosure. The transmission lines are respectively electrically connected to a plurality of flip-flops. The flip-flops are activated in response to clock signals transmitted through the transmission lines.
It has recently become desirable to have a semiconductor integrated circuit that can provide low power consumption, high accuracy and high-speed operations. It has therefore been desirable to reduce an influence of load resistances and load capacitances produced due to the connection between the transmission lines and receiving circuits such as the flip-flops upon the transmission lines.